Tricked into love
by xXTwilightAholicxX
Summary: One-shot: The pack pull a prank on Leah as the dont like her because of what happened to Jacob in the newborns fight in eclipse . Jacob is acting like a jerk because of them but soon finds his way out of the darkness ... and into Leahs heart .


**A/N :Once again this is a Blackwater fanfic but I intended it to be Jacob and Alices cutsie moment in Breaking Dawn but soon got bored and decided to do another Blackwater one . Also want to give credit to my best friend Orlaith ( missyme48 ) for helping me on the title . Hope you enjoy it. This is set after eclipse - Jacob is healed after the newborn incident but everyone is still mad at Leah for getting Jacob hurt. **

**Tricked into Love **

Jacobs POV

The rain was pounding off the window pane. The pack and I were all in my living room watching baseball and stuffing ourselves with Doritos and Lucazade. Between all the screaming and fighting over what team was blue I noticed Leah wasn't here.

"Yo , where's Lee ?" I asked.

"Oh we played a prank on her to get back for her putting you off and letting the bloodsucker snap your ribs" Paul smiled evily. "We paid this dude in her class to ask her out and stand her up - now its lashing so that's a bonus"

"Yeah dude , seems like the big guy on the moon has his heart in the right place" Seth chuckled.

"it's the big guy in the sky , dumbass." Jared sneered.

I was laughing at first but then I realised that she will kick our asses when she finds out. Any minute now she will come in that door screaming and shouting and throwing punches . Oh damn we are royally screwed.

Right on time she comes in drenched and full of and what I'm guessing is dog crap? Her face was covered in mascara and she was … crying . Leah surely doesn't do that. She would of walked away with her head held high and thinking how to destroy us later.

"He stood me up" she sniffled.

"Oh , em we're sorry?" Paul said unsympathetically ."Now get out of the way , I cant see the game"

Leah slowly shuffled along the floor leaving footprints of water as her shoes were soaked through.

"My moms gone out tonight and I lost my keys , can I stay here tonight?" she asked quietly.

The guys looked at me and Embry mumbled something rude into his glass of coke that sounded more like bucking dungass than what he intended it to sound like.

I felt sorry for her . Leah Clearwater - the girl who I always thought of as heroic and brave and ….. Slightly sadistic but now she looked vulnerable and needy.

"Sure" all the guys sighed and rolled their eyes. "Sleep on the couch" they all sniggered and high-fived me.

Billy rolled in. "She will sleep on your bed ,Jacob and you will sleep on the couch "he said " Go change the sheets ." I groaned and stomped off to the closet. Billy came next to me. " Stop torturing her Jake , she's had a tough year and teasing her wont make everything that happened with the newborns disappear so let it go."

" Whatever " I said cooly. The guilt was slowly settling in. The way she sounded so innocent , it almost brought the old Leah back. The thought of her made my heart jerk. God why was I so mean to her . I mean she didn't snap my ribs , bloodsuckers did and she didn't mean to distract me but vulnerable bloodsuckers made her excited so she saw the opportunity to attack them ….. And that's what I loved about her.

"Right we're off the Brady's dude - you crying? Paul questioned .

"No I'm just tired that's all" I said as I wiped my eyes with my sleeve.

"Whatever dude , cya" he shrugged .

I got the sheets went into my bedroom and threw them on her lap. I went into Billy's room and took out a suitcase of my sisters old pyjamas and clothes - took some and gave them to her . She smiled - not that usual forced smile but a pearly white Leah Clearwater smile.

"Sorry for getting in the way"

"Yeah , whatever " I said rudely "Just stay out of my way - oh and Seth is staying at Brady's tonight with the rest of 'em . Since I have to babysit you I cant go so , thanks" Her smile faded.

"Jake I said sorry I'm - "

"Like I said before - just stay out of my way " I interrupted.

Leah's POV

Jake was being so damn mean lately , like I didn't tell him to be all manly and attack the bloodsucker that I was fighting with as I was doing just fine. I got changed into the pyjamas - the were cosy and they smelt of vanilla. As I was looking around the room I saw a familiar picture frame . It was a picture taken when me and Jake were in that little forest we used to play in . We were barely seven …..

Flashback

Jacob was crying by a tree , his head tucked between his legs - he just came back from his mothers funeral.

"Jake why you hidin'?" a young Leah Clearwater said . "You cryin'?"

"Im not cryin' Leeeaaaahhh " Jacob whined as he wiped his nose on his suit sleeve.

"Sorry 'bout your mommy dieing " Leah said . 'How about we go to my mommy and ask her to do us some pancakes ."

Jacob nodded . Leah grabbed his hand and started walking towards her house and chanting. "Do ya like pancakes , yes I like pancakes…"

"Lee - Lee do you wanna be my best friend ?" Jacob smiled .

Leah also smiled " Of coarse but we have to promise that we never , never , ever ,ever fight. Never."

"I sware " Jacob giggled. He put out his pinkie and Leah wrapped hers around it.

"Last one to that tree is a rotten egg!" Jacob screamed.

"No fair , Jake , you gotta head start!" Leah said while folding her arms crossly.

End of flashback

Tears came down from my eyes like a dam bursting.

"That's probably my favourite picture of us " Jake said from the doorway.

"Yeah but tell me something - when did we break that pinky sware ?" I blubbered.

"Eh - when Bells came along and you got hormones and you phased and then I phased and then …"

Before he could finish I ran to him and hugged him.

"God Jake - I'm sorry for everything - for hurting you and - and everything! I need you so damn much and I hate fighting all the time " I cried.

"It's okay Lee - I need you too. I've been such a jerk lately. I'm sorry." He sat me down on the bed . "You know that Paul and the guys paid him , right ?"

"Kind of figured since he called me and apologized - said he needed the money and to not use my car because he heard Embry and Jared saying that they did something to the brakes" I laughed awkwardly.

"I tell you what - since Billy is gone to bed how about we do what we used to do and raid the fridge , watch a DVD and talk about crap."

Before I could say anything he ran out of the room.

Five minutes later came back in with a plate of microwave hotdogs , a couple packets of crisps , jellies, chocolate , a two litre tub of Ben & Jerry's and a three litre of Diet Coke. I stared at the Diet Coke and he looked at me with a confused expression.

"Oh , the Diet Coke - oh yeah , I'm watching my weight. " he smiled . I laughed and he put on some crappy romantic vampire movie.

"Do you think Eddie-kins and Bells are snuggling together watching this while he sips blood out of a martini glass?" he snorted. I choked on my Coke and spit it out everywhere and laughed so much my stomach felt as if it was going to explode.

After the movie it was about 2am " I missed this" I sighed cleaning up the mess on the bed.

" I'm sure we can repeat our pinky sware , right?" he smiled. I wrapped my pinky around his - twice the size of mine- one. He started tearing up.

"You crying?" I asked.

"No I'm just tired , that's all " he said defensively. " I'm off"

"Jake - stay with me tonight "

"No Lee , theres not enough .."

"That wasn't a question , Black" I grinned. " Sleep on the floor if you want , I just want you to stay here ….. With me ….. Tonight."

After a while he gave in . He lay down next to my - I shivered slightly . He hesitantly wrapped an arm around my waist and I flinched at the contact - his arm instantly recoiled.

"No , no" I said quickly ." Just not used to that sort of contact " I smiled shyly ."but that was nice " he blushed and put his arm back around me . That night I didn't sleep a wink , I was mostly concentrating of Jakes breathing and feeling oh so girly inside. Well this is totally what friends feel like , right?

I woke up in the morning with Jake snoring in my ear . As I was wrestling his 10 tonne arm off of me he groaned and wrinkled his nose . I started smiling as I drifted into the kitchen. Paul somehow got into Jakes house and was in the kitchen drinking milk out of the carton. When he saw me he nodded , picked up the carton started drinking it and tipped it over so it spilled all over his face , put it down and shook like a dog and said.

" Got milk?"

I paused for a minute to let my brain register whether I want to laugh of through a knife at him . I burst out laughing and he looked at me quizzically.

"Why are you so happy , Clearwater?" Paul asked as Jake came out of the room I was sleeping in .

"You guys didn't!" he said loudly " So that's why your so happy Lee - congrats dude"

"No , no you got it all wrong Paul" I said. Paul looked slightly disappointed .

"Oh , cut the crap guys. I knew I heard something last night ." He devilishly grinned.

"But you weren't here!" Me and Jake shouted.

Paul just grabbed his keys and headed for the door shouting along the way .

"I don't car I'm gonna tell the guys anyway! Oh and im supposed to collect you later Lee and then il go for your mother at the hotel - and im gonna tell her too !"

Jake sighed "I'm going for a shower. My sisters clothes are on the bed."

"Jake I really had fun spending time with you last night - even though the movie sucked "I smiled . " We should do it again some time"

"Yeah we should " he said as he came closer he whispered in my ear.

"Pick you up at seven " he layed off then winked at me . I just nodded as I cant exactly move at the moment . I think my heart just exploded .


End file.
